Secrets Unleashed
by PCJanto
Summary: This is a sequel to "Are Some Mistakes Forever." Jack and Ianto are reunited, but then Ianto is presumed dead in a plane crash, which leads to hidden secrets being revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N:This is a sequel to "Are Some Mistakes Forever." Jack and Ianto are reunited, but then Ianto is presumed dead in a plane crash, which leads to hidden secrets being revealed.

Thanks to my magnificent Beta-Reader "Best-In-Red.

Secrets Unleashed

T

Chapter-1

***EARLIER***

Ianto was hyperventilating as he rushed to take his seat on the plane. Rhiannon's call had upset him; he didn't want to think about how his little boy was asking for him. As soon as he arrived in London, he would call and talk to Steven. He had never broken a promise to him and wasn't going to start now. In two days he would be at his parents' farm.

As the plane departed Cardiff airport, Ianto closed his eyes smiling at the thought of Jack, Steven and himself finally being a family. That smile soon faltered as an announcement was made over the com. Ianto panicked, jumping from his seat and shouting, "No, no, no!" As he frantically searched for a way off the plane, his last thought was of Rhiannon's call.

~~Present~~~~

Sitting at his desk, Jack was devastated. He was going through so many emotions: pain, shock, and confusion. Over and over, he repeated his earlier words.

"I knew you would leave me, but not this soon, not this soon. Oh Ianto, you promised to come back. I'm alway left alone, so alone." Jack sobbed as he replayed the T.V. report over in his mind while staring at the photo that was left in his tin box.

Flight 1171, leaving Cardiff airport at 11 a.m. on its way to London this morning has just crashed. All 126 passengers are presumed dead.

Jack read the message that Ianto had scribbled on the back of the photo once again. "A precious reminder of our ever-lasting love that will bind us together forever. Jack Steven Harkness, age 2, Son of Capt., Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones."

Jack needed to think, so he grabbed his coat and, with the photo in his hand, he stormed out of the hub, heading to the one place he alway went to think: Cardiff's tallest building. Looking out over the city with tear-filled eyes, Jack's mind was flooded with so many memories and questions: Was Ianto pregnant when he left and if so, why didn't he tell him? Jack needed answers, so he rushed back to the hub to talk to Tosh.

Meanwhile, back at the Hub, Tosh and Owen were waiting patiently in the conference room for Martha, with neither of them, nor Gwen, aware that Jack was no longer in the hub.

While Gwen, who had not let go of her animosity regarding the conference, was seething at Tosh for calling Martha, she couldn't help but wonder why Tosh insisted that Martha come to the hub. She was the one who should have been comforting Jack, not some outsider. Wasn't she the one he always confided in?

Gwen had had enough of Tosh. She was second-in-command and was determined that if anyone was going to talk to Jack, it would be her. As she got up from her seat to go to Jack's office, she was stopped by Tosh.

"Gwen, leave him alone," Tosh snapped. "There are things going on that you are unaware of that don't concern you." At that moment, Tosh's mobile rang, and she answered it to find that it was Martha, outside the tourist office.

"Owen, could you please let Martha in?" Tosh asked, as she kept a watchful eye on a furious Gwen.

Owen, who was stunned by the news of Ianto's death, was preoccupied by strange unexplained flashbacks, but responded at hearing Tosh call his name. He also was curious and wanted to know what was going on, for he had the inkling feeling he was somehow involved, but, unlike Gwen, he was willing to wait for answers.

After being escorted into the conference room, Martha and Tosh greeted each other with tears and hugs while Gwen scowled at seeing this.

Martha expressed her sympathy to Owen and Gwen for their friend and former co-worker before turning back to Tosh asking in a concerned tone, "How is Jack; is he still in his office?"

At that precise moment, Jack stormed the conference room and, slamming his fist against the table, he shouted. "I need answers and I want them now!"

Seeing the photo, Martha and Tosh sighed. "Jack, we need to go to your office."

When Gwen saw the picture of Ianto with a child, but not the note, she got the wrong idea as usual. Even now at Ianto's death, everything was about her.

Jack insisted. "No, Tosh, we're staying here. You and Ianto had been keeping things from me. Now Ianto is gone and I need answers."

"Jack, Tosh and I will explain to you what we can," Martha said soothingly. "But first you must take a seat and calm down."

Tosh looked at Owen with pleading eyes, begging him silently to take Gwen and leave, and mouthing that she would explain later.

"Gwen, let's leave them alone. Jack, we'll see you tomorrow mate," Owen said as he opened the door to leave.

"Owen, you're kidding!" shouted Gwen. "We can't leave Jack alone. He needs me-us."

"Gwen, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Owen scowled. "Tosh and Martha are here and right now Jack doesn't need you or me." Gwen's face was burning with fury as she reluctantly left with Owen.

Jack looked like a broken man as he sat staring at the little boy in the picture.

Martha reached for Jack's hand, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Jack, I know that you have a lot of questions, and Tosh and I will answer what we can, but right now you have to pull yourself together. That little guy in the picture is your and Ianto's son. He has lost his tad and now, more than ever, he needs his father."

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N,Thanks to Best-In-Red,Who took the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter.

T

Chapter-2

As Gwen marched out of the hub, she couldn't remember the last time someone had infuriated her so much. How dare Owen freaking Harper escort her out of the hub? Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself as the cab arrived at her flat.

Rhys, who was in the kitchen, heard Gwen closing the door. He came in as she threw her purse on the couch, and saw her disheveled appearance and swollen, red, tear-filled eyes.

''Gwenie, honey, what's wrong?" Rhys asked in a worried tone as he rushed to embrace her.

"Oh, Rhys, it's Ianto. He was on that plane that crashed today." Gwen sobbed.

As she clung to him, crying, Rhys steered them towards the couch. He and Ianto had become close friends since Gwen joined Torchwood. They went to the pub and rugby matches together, and as he held Gwen, he couldn't stop his own tears for the loss of his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen had always hidden his emotions behind sarcasm, but Tosh knew that Owen cared deeply for Ianto. He once confided in her that Ianto was like the smart arse, snarky little brother he never had.

After leaving the hub, Owen sat in his car, parked in the Torchwood garage. His mind was bombarded with flashbacks of Ianto. There was something his brain was trying to recall, he had always felt it, but with the shock of Ianto's death, it had become more intense. Owen knew that he was exhibiting every sign of being retconned. He really needed to talk to Tosh. As Owen pulled out his mobile to call her, it started to ring.

As he saw the caller id, he answered quickly. "Oh shit, Tosh. What's wrong?"

Tosh sighed over the phone. "Owen, could you please come back to the hub. I will explain when you arrive. We're still in the conference room."

Tosh was surprised and thankful that Owen was still in the Torchwood parking garage, and would be there within minutes.

As Owen re-entered the hub, he had a feeling he would finally get answers to what his flashbacks were trying to reveal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After news of the plane crash had spread, the Jones family gathered in the kitchen of Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They grieved the loss of a son, brother and father.

Rhiannon couldn't believe the news report. She had just talk to Ianto, but after countless calls it was confirmed. Her brother, Mr. Ianto Jones, was indeed booked on the flight 1171 to London. Ianto's parents' hearts broke, both for the loss of their son, and also for their grandson, Steven, who was playing with his cousins while waiting for a father who would never come.

Rhiannon was devastated by her brother's death; she had also kept secrets that her brother had trusted her with. Now she carried the burden of revealing those secrets to their parents.

She had convinced her parents that they should wait before telling Steven about his father. After Mica, David and Steven went to bed, Rhiannon asked to speak to both her parents in private. There were important things they needed to know about both Ianto and Steven.

NEXT: Secrets are revealed

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Thanks to Best-In-Red,Who took the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter.

T

Chapter-3

~~The Jones Family~~~

Efan and Bethan Jones lived a modest and comfortable life on their farm outside of Cardiff. Their greatest joy was their children and grandchildren, and now they had been told that their youngest and only son, Ianto, had been killed in a plane crash.

Bethan Jones couldn't remember the last time she had felt so much pain or loss. How were they going to tell their son's adorable little boy that his tad wasn't coming for him? Her husband, Efan, had tried to be strong and hide his pain, but she could see from his red rimmed eyes and traces of dried tears on his face that he had failed.

Rhiannon had asked to speak to her parent in private. There were important things they needed to know about Ianto, which also involved Steven. Rhiannon asked that they sit outside on the porch. She didn't want the children to awaken and hear them talking.

Efan and Bethan Jones were confused as well as mystified. They were in no way prepared for what their daughter was about to reveal about their son, and why she insisted that they be told now.

Joining her parents on the porch, Rhiannon closed her eyes as a cool refreshing breeze blew across her face. She basked in the calmness to help settle her nerves. Her parents' farm was alway so relaxing and comforting, until today.

Rhiannon watched as her father held her mother's hand as they sat close together, waiting for her to speak.

"Mom, Tad," Rhiannon paused. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Her mother reached out and took her hand. "Honey, I always believed that starting from the beginning is the easiest."

"You're always right, Mom. What I'm about to tell you must be kept strictly between us and must never be repeated. Your son, my brother, was a very brave and courageous man. He was a hero who lived each day with the knowledge that it could be his last." Rhiannon watch as confusion showed on both her parents' faces.

"Rhiannon, what are you saying?" her father asked with a confused and painful expression.

"Tad, Ianto worked for Torchwood." As he heard this, the shock spread across his face and her mother gasped in horror. Everyone had heard the rumor of Torchwood, a secret government agency founded by Queen Victoria in 1879 to protect the earth against extraterrestrial invasion.

Rhiannon went on to tell them about Torchwood One in London, the Battle of Canary Wharf, how there were only twenty-seven known survivors and Ianto was one of them, and how his fiancee Lisa was among the missing. She also revealed Ianto never worked for the Tourist board in Cardiff. It was a cover for Torchwood Three. She talked about his falling in love with his boss, the leader of Torchwood three and later moving back to London. He worked in another government division associated with Torchwood called UNIT, but it was an office job because of Steven.

By the time she finished, her mother was shaking uncontrollably as she thought about all the pain and trauma her baby boy had endured alone. Efan embraced his wife and was overcome with emotion as tears flowed down his face. He wondered why his son had never confided in him. Did he fear that his Tad would reject or disown him? It pain Efan that his son had suffered so much alone. If only he had known.

Rhiannon knew that this was a lot for her parents' to deal with so soon after Ianto death. Looking lovingly into their eyes, she told them how Ianto loved them and how he had told her that he kept this part of his life a secret to protect them. Torchwood dealt with all types of danger and he didn't want it to spill into his personal life. Rhiannon herself had only found out about his job by accident.

Rhiannon knew that this revelation was a lot for her parents' to accept, so she let them sit and try to process all that they had learned about their beloved son.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, a still shaken Efan Jones look at his daughter. "Rhiannon, from what you are saying, your brother never wanted us to know, so why now are you breaking his trust?"

Looking at her parents and momentarily forgetting all that they had had to absorb, Rhiannon couldn't believe that they hadn't put it together.

Rhiannon sighed. "Because of Steven. Mom,Tad the person that Ianto fell in love with was Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood three, and also Steven's father.

"Rhiannon, that's impossible," her father scowled. "What are you implying?"

"Tad, they share custody. Steven is named after his other father, Captain Jack Harkness." Rhiannon knew this was as close to the truth as she could ever reveal.

As Bethan Jones was being comfort by her husband, she cried while whispering, "Will this nightmare ever end?"

Please review

Next: More secrets revealed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N:Thanks to Best-In-Red,Who took the time from her busy schedule to beta this story. You're awesome.

T

Chapter-4

More Secrets Revealed

~~~Jack, Tosh, Martha and Owen~~~~

As the cog wheel door alarm signaled Owen's arrival, he was met by Tosh carrying a tray with mugs full of coffee and a plate of sandwiches from the kitchen. Assisting Tosh with the tray, they entered the conference room, where he saw a weary Martha still comforting a grief stricken Jack.

Owen had witnessed his boss deal with countless difficult situations, but this was a side of Jack he hoped he'd never see again. It was unnerving. The fearless dashing hero Captain Jack Harkness was gone, replaced by a broken man who had lost everything, and now he needed their comfort and support.

Seeing Owen, Jack smiled wanly. "Owen, did you know Ianto and I were going to be married? Now it will never happen. I feel so empty and alone. I fought so hard not to love him, and I knew he would leave me, but not this way, and not this soon." Tears slid down his face.

"Martha, Tosh, please help me understand. Tell me everything you know. How do I have a son? Why didn't Ianto tell me? I need to know, I need to know." Jack whispered.

Tosh was the first to speak. "Ianto love you very much and his decision not to tell you about Steven was a heartbreaking one because it meant that he would have to leave Torchwood and you."

Jack frowned. "Then, why Tosh? Why did he do it? I don't understand"

"Before Ianto discovered he was pregnant, he called me, devastated. He said that you walked out on him when he suggested taking your relationship to the next level."

Tosh drew in a deep breath and continued. "Your reaction only added to his fear of you leaving him for Gwen or the doctor. Ianto loved you so much that he was willing to accept whatever you wanted rather than to lose you."

"When he first started getting sick, he was positive that it was food poisoning. The rift was keeping us busy so you never noticed, and, well, you know Ianto." she shrugged. "After a couple of days, he didn't improve, so I use the Bekaran scanner. When Ianto discover he was pregnant, he freaked out. After all, he was a man. He was so sure something alien had latched onto him. When we called Owen, Ianto insisted we not say anything until after a complete examination and testing."

Tosh smiled. "After Ianto overcame the shock, he was so happy that the baby was yours, and not an alien."

Now, Jack was sitting up straight, like a soldier in attention. He was hearing some home truth and what part he played in it. He couldn't complain if he didn't like what he heard. He had wanted answers and now he was getting them.

Hearing this, Owen sat with his mouth agape. Rubbing his temple, he says, "Now I remember. I did the sonogram and DNA test. We never found out what caused his pregnancy; we just theorized it was something he came in contact with in the archives. But why didn't I remember until now?"

Martha spoke next. "From my understanding, you were retconned. You had demanded Ianto tell Jack or you would. Ianto knew that Jack didn't want anything permanent and he wasn't going to push him into a proper relationship or marriage because he was pregnant. And leaving Torchwood gave him the greatest chance of living longer and being there for his son, knowing that Jack wouldn't."

"Owen, Ianto's decision to retcon you wasn't a easy one. Tosh said as she looked in his eyes for understanding. "He didn't tell me until the next day in confidant."

"Jack, Owen, can you understand why Ianto made these decisions?" Tosh asked gently.

Owen swore under his breath, but said he understood.

Jack nodded. "Yes Tosh, I do, but it pains me that he didn't tell me. I was wrong about us and I realized it too late. I lost so much precious time with him and my son, and I will carry that guilt for the rest of my life."

"Jack, we need to talk about Steven." Tosh reminded him. "That little boy has lost his tad now he needs you, his father."

"No, Tosh he doesn't need me. Ianto's family will take care of him. I will make sure he is safe and financially cared for, but-" Jack sighed. "he doesn't know me."

Hearing this Tosh and Martha smiled as Owen and Jack stared at them, confused.

"Jack, do you think that Ianto didn't tell him about you and throw in a cover story about why you weren't with them?" Tosh said. "And look at the picture. Don't you recognize the bear that Steven is holding?"

Jack look closely at the picture, then, in shock, back to Tosh. "What the hell?"

Please Review

NEXT: More Secrets are Revealed


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Thank to Torchwood Cardiff who took the time to help edit this story ,making it better Please Review

T

Chapter-5

Jack frowned as he looked more closely at the picture ''Tosh isn't that the bear i help you pick for your nephew.''

Tosh smiled, "No Jack, That's the bear you picked for your son. I told you my nephews age and asked what would you get for your son at that age. You went straight to that bear"

For the first time since Ianto's death, Capt. Jack Harkness was slowly emerging as he flashed that 1000 watts smile remembering the day Tosh coax him into going shopping with her. He listened as Tosh told how Steven would take his bear everywhere, and if anyone asked he said it's from his other dad.

Owen was still unsettled by the fact he had been retconed, but he knew Ianto would never do anything to hurt anyone. With that resolved he needed one more question answer.

"Tosh, Martha. Since I was retconed by Ianto, how was Steven born?'' Owen asked.

"Before Ianto left Torchwood he applied and was accepted as head director of the Archive Research Department at UNIT. Once there he met with me and explained his situation. Jack he hated to involved me, but he had no one else." Martha paused before continuing, the stress of the day was starting to effect her.

"Ianto worked until he start to show a slight bump. I called the Doctor who was aware of the situation and immediately took Ianto off earth. A male being pregnant in the 21 century shouldn't have happen. Could you imagine what would have happen if UNIT knew? The Time Lord knew Ianto as well as the baby needed protecting, Ianto was gone a couple of weeks in earth time but much longer for time travel.

The Doctor didn't like that Ianto was keeping this from you Jack," Martha explained, not wanting a rip in the Doctor and his friendship."Ianto returned with a healthy baby boy name Jack Steven Harkness. Ianto wanted Steven to always know his father, before the crash he was going to tell you about your son."

"Jack, when Ianto returned to UNIT, he told everyone his girlfriend died during childbirth, and they name their son after a close friend, you. I took care of the paperwork, Tosh explained. "Only a few know the truth behind Steven parentage."

Owen had been observing everything in the conference room, Martha and Tosh was near collapse, he had to do something.

"Jack. Tosh and Martha need to rest, they are both tired and you need to rest also. I will spend the night here."

Jack nodded, thanking Tosh and Martha kissing their foreheads for helping him to understand and being there for Ianto and his son when he wasn't.

Tosh and Martha both agreed they were completely exhausted. Ianto's death and all the secrets they had to reveal had taken a toll on them emotionally. After cleaning the conference room and kitchen they called a cab, which took Martha to the hotel and Tosh to her flat.

Owen advised Jack to go to his bunker and rest, he would do a finally check of the hub before shutting everything down. Jack thanked Owen as he slowly walked to his office closing the door.

Before retiring to the spare room set-up for emergencies, Owen went to check on Jack in his office, opening the door he see a bottle of Scotch and glass on his desk.

But to his surprise neither had been used, looking down Jack manhole beneath his office, he saw Jack asleep in his bunker holding his sons picture, which was not in a frame. Owen left Jack office knowing he had made a choice and healing could now start.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N,This chapter isn't beta. I apologize for any mistakes.  
>warning slight Gwen bashing nothing harsh<p>

Chapter-6

The sunrise signal the beginning of another day, After an exhausting night, Martha is in her hotel suite giving Adam and Mickey updated on what she was free to revealed. Martha would later return to the hub, while Adam and Mickey attend the last day of the conference.

As the cog wheel door opening, Gwen thinking she would be the first to arrived wasn't please at finding Owen there, what surprise her even more was Jack appeared to be dealing with his grief without her support.

Owen seeing the look on Gwen face decided he needed to speak with her. Gwen I'm sorry about last night but Jack needed answer to things only Tosh and Martha could provide, to help him deal with his grief to start healing.

Owen could tell Gwen didn't like what she was hearing but he continue, Gwen this shouldn't be about you. This should be about Jack who after two years was finally reunited with the man he love and ask to marry, being snatch away from him in the blink of an eye. Think how you would feel if it was Rhys.

Gwen listen to Owen as tears filled her eyes had Jack really propose to Ianto. Owen I'm sorry, i should have been more understanding, Gwen said with an apologetic voice.

Owen shugged'' don't worry it'll be our secret, giving her a wink as he move to sit at his desk. Hearing this Gwen flash a small smile as she dried her eyes

Tosh arrive ten minutes later with coffee and Danishs for everyone. She was glad to see Gwen back to her normal self.

Hearing Tosh, Jack comes out of his office calling a meeting in the conference room. As each teammate take his or her seat they were stunned seeing Jack standing before them in complete control

Jack looks each of his teammate in the eye, thanking them for their support and understanding. He went on to tell them about what he and Ianto had planned, which would never happen and about his son, which was a surprise only to Gwen, who mouth drop open in shock.

''Jack you and Ianto have a son,'' Gwen asked, how is that possible?''

Gwen right now that not important, but yes we have a son. Tosh i contacted Ianto sister, Steven is with her and Ianto parent at their farm. They would like for us to be there when Steven is told about Ianto, as soon as Martha arrive we will leave.

Looking at Gwen, Owen could see the green eye monster rearing it ugly head had she not listen to a words he said earlier, as he counted 5...4...3...2... 1.

''Jack why are you only taking Tosh and Martha, why not all of us'' Gwen scowled.

Tosh couldn't believe Gwen, Jack didn't need this, he was doing a good job of hiding his feeling but he was still hurting.

Gwen we are going with Jack because Steven know us, I'm his godmother, Tosh said answering her question for Jack

Jack clapped his hand together, ok if that all Owen your in charge. I talk to UNIT they're on standby if you need them. Gwen catch up on those reports on your desk. Martha should be here any minute, Tosh you ready.

After Tosh and Jack left Owen turn to Gwen," You just can't help yourself can you, take my advice don't let your mind wander, because it too small to be out on its own'' and walk off to the autopsy room while she stood with her mouth agape.

Once Martha arrives, The three droves off in the Torchwood unmark SUV headed to the Jones farm dreading what could not be avoided. Talking to Steven and Ianto funeral arrangement

A plane approach Cardiff Airport, the announcement is made flight 2135 from Beijing would be landing in Cardiff Wales in ten minutes. A very impatiently and ecstatic young man look out the window, he should have been seething with angry at the event that land him not in London but in Beijing of all places, But instead it had been a blessing and he have his annoying sister Rhiannon to thanks for that smiling he whispers "Some things do happen for a reason '' ^_^

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: This chapter isn't beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

T

Chapter-7

Ianto close his eyes as he reflects back to what had land him in Beijing instead of London. Rhiannon call not only frustrated but also distracted him as he rush to board his plane, dropping and losing his phone.

When he finally get comfortable as the plane departed Cardiff airport the announcement come over the speaker ''Welcome to Air France flight 1175 to Beijing (PEK), that when he jump up from his seat shouting ''NO, no, no, as he frantically search for a way off the plane,

Once in Beijing he learn that London flight 1171 he was schedule to be on had crash with no known survivors, he was devastated but also heartbroken as thought of what his family and Jack must be going through thinking he was dead, he needed to get back as soon as possible.

After hours of frustration and aggravation he was able to get a flight back to Cardiff. He thought of calling, but what were the chances his family would believe it was he. To be honest, if it hadn't happen to him he wouldn't have believe it himself, what were the odds.

He knew they needed to see him to know he was alive and safe.

After his plane land in Cardiff, Ianto main concern was getting to his son and family. While he drove off in his rental car determine to reach his parent farm, he made a mental note to call Jack and everyone else once there, unaware of the events that were about to occurs.

Jack, Martha and Tosh was less than thirty minute from the Jones farm, Tosh could tell Jack was worried about what was about to happen, she place her hand on top of his and smile.

Jack, i talk with Rhiannon apparently she told her parent about you and Ianto. They believe a surrogate was use for Steven. Steven know you love him and that your secret job of saving the world kept you away, We all made sure he knew that, Tosh explained.

Jack looking from Tosh to Martha ''my family have the two most amazing friends,

As the SUV pull into the Jones driveway, Jack wishes he were meeting Ianto parent and his son under a more joyful occasion like his an Ianto wedding

Rhiannon hears the SUV pull into the driveway and braced herself for what's to come as she went to greet them.

Martha and Tosh are greeted with hugs, tears and words of gratitude from Rhiannon. Seeing Jack she look at his red rimmed eye and punch him before hugging him tightly saying ''That for taken so long to realize how much you love my brother, and this hug is for making him happy''. Tosh told me about your engagement and why Ianto was going to London,

As they embrace Jack whispered,'' I will never forget or stop loving him''

Rhiannon nodded ''Neither Will I"

As they enter the home, Rhiannon explained that the kids were in the backyard playing. The adult needs to talk first to decide the best way to tell Steven about his Tad as well as your plans (Jack) concerning your son.

While Ianto drove with urgency to reach his parent farm he smile thinking he would never again complain about Jack driving and breaking speed barriers.

As Rhiannon introduce her parent Efan and Bethan Jones to Tosh, Martha and Jack. Jack was suprise that the Jones appeared to have accepted that their son was in a relationship with a man so easily, He wonder how much of that had to do with Rhiannon and Steven. Ianto mother and father sense Jack uneasiness.

After Rhiannon serve everyone coffee and was now sitting comfortable Efan spoke, My wife and I would like to thank you all for being there for our son, we should have been the one to comfort him, but due to special circumstance we weren't and understand.''

Bethan held her husband hand as she spoke, Ianto was always a shy child and only let few into his life you three must be really special. Trying to hold back tears Bethan continue, Captain Harkness, Jack stops her "Mrs. Jones please call me Jack".

Jack, Rhiannon has told us that our son love you very much as you him, my husband and i want to thank you for making him happy and giving us a grandson. Every relationship has problem, but you two found your way back to each other that all that matters.

Efan and Bethan get up from their seats and embraced Jack as silent tears stream down all three faces. Despite their Grievanc, Ianto parent reminded Jack he would always be part of the Jones family and thanks him for making their son last days happy ones

As Rhiannon, Tosh and Martha embrace each other with tear filled eyes, Rhiannon let out a earth shattering scream and collapse to the floor as Ianto walk in carrying Steven

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has follow this story and posted review as well as put it on their alert list. This chapter isn't beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

T

Chapter-8

As Rhiannon, Tosh and Martha embraced finding comfort in each other arms, Rhiannon suddenly let out a earth shattering scream and collapse to the floor as Ianto walk in carrying Steven.

~~~EARLIER~~~~``

While parking in his parent driveway Ianto recognize the black SUV as Torchwood an cringing inward thinking of the scene that was playing out in his parent home. Getting out of his car he hears the children playing in the backyard.

As Ianto walk toward the back, Steven sees his father and run into his open arm. Ianto embrace and kiss his son as well as his niece and nephew. While Mica and David continued to play, Steven is carries into the house by his father.

~~~PRESENT~~~

As everyone turn to see what had startle Rhiannon, Martha clapped her hands over her mouth as Tosh let out a small scream. Seeing her son Bethan Jones knees gave out from under her as his father Efan look on in shock while supporting his wife with Jack help, assisting her to a chair.

After the initial shock ,Rhiannon was place on the couch by Tosh, Martha and Jack

Steven who was frighten by everyone reaction cling to his father tightly as a strange man swiftly move to embrace his father, with Steven between them Jack and Ianto shared tears, kisses and words of endearment.

When Jack pull away from Ianto, Steven look from his tad to Jack and whispered ''Are you my dad"?

Ianto smiling looked from Steven to Jack; "Yes sweetheart this is your dad". As Ianto talked a tear slide down his face Jack reached up and brushed it away, while being surrounded by family and friends.

Steven lifts his head off his tad chest looking at Jack " Do you have to leave again'' ?

" I love you and your tad very much, you two are very important to me. Jack says as he rub his son back, I'll never leave you or your tad again, hearing this Steven look at both his parent and smile. Steven reaches out to Jack who takes his son in his arms, while he and Ianto stared lovingly into each other eyes.

Rhiannon now awake is join by her kids on the couch as everyone celebrated Ianto being alive and well .The Jones family home was filled with Love and Happiness as they celebrated a miracle.

With Efan and Bethan Jones approval, Jack call Owen and Gwen to come out to farm and to bring Rhys, Ianto was alive. With the arrival of Gwen, Owen and Rhys follow by Rhiannon husband Johnny; the Jones family farm was like Christmas in July.

The children were unaware of what had cause such Happiness and celebration only that they were having fun and moaned when hours later Rhiannon sent them to bed. Steven refuses to leave his parents, falling asleep in Jack arms. Later he is carrying to his room and put to bed by his fathers.

Kissing Steven forehead Jack turn looking adoring in Ianto eyes saying' 'Thank you for giving me a son . This sentiment made Ianto sad, "Jack I'm sorry i didn't tell...Jack stop him, Tosh and Martha explained everything to me. I'm the one thats sorry and hope you can forgive me.

Ianto kiss Jack softly on the lips, "Jack there nothing to forgive now let's join the party ". Returning to the celebration, Jack joins the others while Ianto sat talking with his mother and father.

Now home safe and surrounded by family and friend, the realization of everything finally hit Ianto, he is overcome with emotion and rush into Rhiannon arms breaking down in uncontrollable sobbing saying "Thank you, Thank you , as the room fell into complete silence there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Which Owen would deny much later.

Efan and Bethan Jones went over to help comfort their son and daughter. Jack knew this was a special moment only to be shared with family. After Ianto calm down he explained how Rhiannon save his life, it was her call with her non-stop talking (leaning over kissing her cheek), that cause him to board the wrong plane sending him to Beijing instead of London.

Johnny wanting to lighten the mood look at Rhiannon You alway was a Lady Chatterbox , This cause a calmer Rhiannon to frown and lick her tongue out as everyone burst into laughter.

Jack and Ianto eyes met, and Ianto smile knowing his fiancee. Jack ask for everyone attention

Mr. and Mrs. Jones, i love your son with all my Heart, before this disastrous mix-up, i had ask Ianto to marry me and he accepted, I know this is unconventional but Ianto and Steve are my life, I vow to never hurt or abandon them, Please i ask your permission for Ianto hand in marriage making my life complete.

Ianto wasn't surprise that his family seem to know everything about his relationship with Jack and Torchwood, After all Rhiannon is his sister he though with a smile.

As everyone look on happily holding their breath anticipating Ianto parent answer, Efan and Bethan Jones walk over to Jack and welcome him to the family. As everyone release their breath and cheered, Rhiannon hug Jack whispering in his ear" the warning still stand you better treat my brother right or I will kick your arse''.

Please review

NEXT; Epilogue


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has followed this story, for his or her reviews and putting this story on alert.A special thanks to J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck for her guidance and betaing of this chapter

T

Epilogue

"Tad, Tad!" Steven shouted happily as the front door swung open "Grandma and Grandpa are here''.

Coming from the kitchen Ianto smiled seeing his mom and tad being pulled into their home by his son with Jack following, carrying their luggage. It seem like only yesterday Jack had asked his parent's permission to marry him an declared he didn't want to wait. They had married three days later.

Everyone said it couldn't be done, but one should never underestimate the determination of Capt. Jack Harkness. The man was madly in love; Jack called in every favor from friends and associates that was due to him while Martha took care of everything dealing with Ianto's job with UNIT. Mickey and Adam had assisted as well by helping out in the hub.

Jack had hired a wedding planner and caterer who were supervised by Rhiannon and his mom, both women insisting everything had to be perfect for the wedding. Ianto's father, not wanting to be left out of such a special occasion, supervised the workers Jack had hired to transform the backyard into the most astonishing outdoor wedding chapel the guests had ever seen, it was breathtaking.

Ianto smiled through his own tears as he remember Jack and Steven, both dressed in white tuxes with red roses in their lapels, waiting for him as he walked in on a red runner toward them, also in white, while ''unforgettable ''  
>played.<p>

Jack had done so much to make their wedding perfect, Ianto's gift to him was finding the Minster to perform the wedding, imagine Jack surprise when the Doctor arrived. After the ceremony the Tardis, not wanting to be left out,  
>opened her door and about twenty- five white doves carrying red roses with ribbons descend into the sky dropping them to the guests. The doctor smiled at Jack and Ianto saying "isn't she magnificent"?<p>

Jack had insisted on buying them a new home but Ianto had refuse knowing he already owned one less than fifteen minutes from the hub that he never Tosh, Owen, Rhys and a somewhat reluctant Gwen's help, it was transformed into the perfect home.

Ianto will always remember the look on his son's face when his dad (Jack)  
>carried him upstairs to show him his new room, telling him he would have all his things from London put in there, Steven was ecstatic kissing his dad cheek saying ''I love you dad". Jack had looked at Ianto as a tear slid down his cheek.<p>

Now, two months later, he was married to the one and only man he would ever love and Jack had been reunited with a son he hadn't know existed. Since then Jack and Steven had formed an inseparable bond.

Ianto smiled at the memory of Steven being asked at the dinner table, "where was his bear?" He had replied, '' tad, auntie Tosh and auntie Martha said dad sent the bear to keep me safe, but now dad is here and will always keep me safe." Ianto watched as Jack's eyes clouded with tears and he hugged his son,  
>and vowing to always make sure he and his tad are always safe and first in his life.<p>

Ianto is suddenly brought back to the present by his mother's voice as he rushed over to greet his parent's with hugs and kisses.

Later, as everyone settled comfortably in the family room laughing and talking, Ianto looked on adoringly as his husband and father discussed the wars and fighter planes, his mother listening to his now 3 year old son's tales of daycare and the little girl who'd tried to kiss him.

As he looked around the room everything he ever wished for was there, he didn't know what the future would hold, but one thing he did know was that right now he was happy and that whatever happened he knew Jack would always be there for their son (when he couldn't be himself) which was what he'd always wanted.

As Jack and Ianto's eyes met they knew their life was complete and they mouthed the words of their forever lasting love silently to each other from across the room.

The End

Please review


End file.
